Stormy Weather
by Charro
Summary: STORY WAS REVISED! Especially chapters 3 and 4! Stormy weather comes and goes, but for Parker, life isn't at all what she believes it to be concerning her and Jarod.
1. Chapter 1

Stormy Weather

Chapter One

It happened on a fine spring morning one year ago. They never saw them coming until it was too late. F.B.I. Agents and several swat teams swarmed through, 'The Centre', and took into custody those who they pursued.

Following a ruthless interrogation and spending twenty-four hours in the slammer, Ms. Parker, Dr. Sydney Green, and George Broots were free to go, hence they knew why.

They also knew whom was responsible for bringing down 'The Centre'.

For five long months the state attorneys and defense lawyers were at battle with one another.

Finally after three longs weeks of deliberations the jury returned, "Guilty", was their judgment for Mr. Raines, Lyle, Sam, Willie, and other menacing characters that just so happen to be at, The Centre, that day. "Life in prison without parole" was the ruling from Judge Lanier for the gruesome characters that stood before him.

And most importantly of all, the 'you run, I chase' game, had ended between predator and prey.

In the beginning, Parker, and Jarod were the happiest couple in the neighborhood.

Her mother's house once more became a happy home with the two love birds, painting, remodeling, and then one more shopping spree to locate the final piece of antique furniture that would complete their happy love nest.

Their intimate candlelit dinners together would always end up the same way. He ran and she gave chase straight upstairs to the bedroom for a night of passionate love.

Parker rose to a sitting position in her bed from another restless night. The same bed where once two woke up embraced in one another's arms. She ran her fingers through her chocolate hair as she swung her feet over the side. Her eyes focused upon the half-empty bottle of scotch and a pack of cigarettes that resided on her nightstand and released a jaded sigh because years ago she had kicked the nasty habit of smoking.

Parker had done just that, however, somewhere along the way; Parker started to resent Jarod and blamed him for ruining her, back in the day; routine lifestyle. Thus began the ruthless extended fights between them with, Jarod, being the one to storm out the door until they both had time to cool off.

Then he would return to her with open arms declaring that their love would overcome any obstacle that life has in store for them. Her mind drifts back to a time when the thirst that, they had for one another could not be quenched.

But that was then.

Parker walks down the hallway to the guest bedroom, presses her fingertips against the door, and pushes it open. Her eyes follow him as he walks across the space with shaving kit in his hands. He places the few remaining items inside his duffle bag, zips it up and its leather strap goes over his right shoulder then, he swiftly grabs his jacket to leave for yet another trip.

As he begins to walk past her, he stops, takes a deep breath and looks into her eyes.

"Jarod…" He interrupts her.

"You know, Parker, I can take the demeaning names that you call me. I can even take your hard slaps across my face. But, for whatever the hell your reasons are…" He sighs. "I cannot take this!" Jarod stomps down the stairs, and slams the front door behind him.

Parker returned to her bedroom, ran her fingers through her hair, sat down on the edge of her bed and poured herself another glass of scotch and lit up another cigarette to start her day which is now a daily routine for her. She tilts her head to the right with smoke drifting from her lips, reminiscing of days passed by when she was the 'huntress' and Jarod was the 'hunted'.

"To the fantastic times that we shared together Jarod. It's just that I'm so damned…" She trails off and downs the scotch in one gulp.

The unspoken word that lingers in her mind makes her body tremble because she loves only one man, Jarod, a pretender, a genius who can become anyone that he wants to be.

But, be that as it may, Parker never could bring herself to admit to, Jarod, the real reason as to why she broke off their engagement and she swats the tear away that streams down her right cheek.

Because she was the infamous "Ice-queen" of yesterday who had tried but somewhere along the way had resorted back to her old ways.

Parker exhales loudly, crushes the cigarette into the ashtray, rises, and walks into the bathroom to shower, and dress.

Then, do what all women do.

She and Debbie would shop until they both drop from exhaustion.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Stormy Weather

Chapter Two

Midday, blue skies no longer exist, the thunder rolls, lighting rips across the darken sky and the rain keeps plummeting down.

Thirty minutes ago, they had made a mad-dash across the street to seek shelter within the restaurant, too wait out the thunderstorm that had rolled in from the East.

Parker thought--turn around, she fell in love--turn around, Thomas, was taken away from her-- turn around, she had spoke of a turning point-- turn around, 'The Centre' and all its evilness came tumbling down-- turn around, she fell head over heels in love once more with a boy named Jarod, now a man, that had stolen her heart years ago.

Parker sipped on her second glass of scotch held within her hands. One month ago she was the happiness woman on the face of the planet. They faced the world together hand in hand. Or their arms wrapped tightly around one another's waist as they walked along the sidewalk.

The corners of her mouth curled up remembering back to the laughter, too the playful wrestling, too the scenic chases, and most of all, of the exotic love that pleasured them 24/7 wherever their hearts had desired!

She remembered back to the night that he went down on bended knee and proposed to her, with her hand over her heart she said, '_yes', _to Jarod. She tilted her head to her right, and lightly chuckled thinking of how he took her into his arms and swung them around, and around, and around until both fell to the floor from dizziness.

Then the planning for the wedding, sheets of paper was strung around, Jarod, where he sat cross-legged on the living floor grinning from ear to ear.

Maybe the endless nights of discussing their wedding were what started the fights between them. Parker pushed back a strand of hair from her face and thought, '_no'_, that wasn't the reason behind her arguments with Jarod, with that she held her glass up high to signal the waitress that she was in need of a refill. Parker exhaled noisily, the truth be known, she was---'_was afraid',_ there she had admitted it to herself.

_Flashback:_

_They stood before each other in the living room with their emotions all over the map._

_He looked down at the engagement ring that, Parker had slammed into his right palm. Parker had once more started another argument between them, but that evening ended differently between them._

"_Why, Parker?" Tears dripping from his chestnut eyes. _

"_Just because!" She barked back and turned away from him._

"_Just because isn't an answer, Parker!" _

"_Well it's the only answer that you're going to get from me, 'lab-rat'!" _

_Parker poured herself a glass of scotch while she kept her back to Jarod. She couldn't bring herself to look into the eyes of the one that she was hurting…again. _

_He snatches the glass from her hand and gripes her uppers arms into his strong hands like a vise grip. "WHAT THE HELL HAVE I DONE to you…us?" He gazes into eyes that have turn cold and dark and he sighs for what she is doing to them. _

_She jerked free of his hands and snickered into his face. "Nothing." She walked away from him. "I just don't love you anymore!" She hissed between clinched teeth and gave him her famous ice-queen glare. _

"_Bullshit! That is a lie and you know it!" He barked back and released a heavy sigh. "Please baby, don't do this to us. Just…just give me the chance to make right the wrong that I have done." He took a step towards her._

"_NO!" she jerked free of his hold on her shoulders, sidestepped him, and brought the glass to her lips. "What we had was nothing more than a roll in the hay for a few months!" She stared into the amber liquid. _

_His jawbone flinches, his eyes darken with angry and hurtfulness. "A roll in the hay!" A roll in the hay!" He recites with a frown on his face. "You want me to stand here and believe that we were just two passing ships in the night?" _

_She brought the glass to her lips painted of wine, "You got it, science-project." Was her answer with her back to man that she loved more than life itself._

_Jarod jerks her around to face him and takes her chin in his trembling right hand. "You tell me that you don't love me! Don't want me! And don't need me as I do you!" She watches his Adam apple disappear, then her eyes return back to the one that she adorns. _

_She too swallows, looks him square in the eyes, "I don't need or want you in my bed! And I sure as hell am not or was I ever in LOVE WITH YOU, pezhead." She leans into his face wet with tears, her nose almost touching his right cheekbone._

_With a stern low voice she remembers the harsh words she spoke to him. "Let me make myself clear to you. "I don't need, love or want you, boy wonder because I never could stand you. MM-Mmmm-- You are nothing more than a boy in a man's body. Need I say more?" She backs away from him and crosses her arms._

_Jarod stumbles backward as if she shot him between his eyes. His heart, she has ripe out of his chest with her bare hands and has stomp upon it with both feet._

"_No, there isn't." He looks from side to side as if he could find an answer written upon the contents in the room. "I…uh…I" He backs across the room, turns, opens the door, and disappears into the night._

_She drank herself into a stupor that night, and every night since then. _

_End of flashback:_

"Jarod!" his name brought her out of her daydream.

Debbie, leaps out of her chair and trots to the front of the restaurant and Parker's heart leaps into her throat. She is frozen to her chair; she knew that this day would eventually come, but just not today, not this quickly.

'But, then-- no wait. He's having a business luncheon with her. '_Yeah, that's it, Just drinks and discuss business over lunch'._ She thought, gawking at the dark-haired 'Bitch' by her mans side.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Stormy Weather

Chapter Three

Morgan, and Jarod had rejected, Debbie's, invitation to join them at their table and then, they walked away with Jarod's right hand pressed firmly against the small of the 'Bitch's' back. Once at their table being the gentleman that, he was, he held the chair for her, and now they sat closely together at the table directly across from Debbie and Parker.

Parker rolls her eyes at, 'The Bitch', and Jarod giggling at one another. The two of them sharing a bowl of Vanilla ice cream covered with fudge. And to make matters worse they took turns spoon-feeding each other.

Parker sips the last bit of scotch from the glass, slams the glass down on the table, and rises from her chair.

Debbie scoots forward, leans across the edge of the table and takes hold of Parker's right forearm, "Ms. Parker, please don't?" Debbie spoke above a whisper.

Parker jerks her arm out of her grasp, picks up her purse, and pulls out a twenty, "Hail yourself a taxi cab, Debbie, and go home. Jarod and I have a few things to discuss because he sure as hell isn't having a business luncheon!" Parker barks back at her.

"He never said that he was, Ms. Parker. Besides, I…" Debbie trails off upon Parker walking over to the table where Jarod and Morgan were seated.

Parker's eyes were boring holes into the back of her man's head and that, 'Bitch', was about to be put in her place.

Parker crosses her arms over her waist, "Do me a favor '_bitch'_ and go play in the traffic." She told her.

Then cuts her eyes at Jarod, "Jarod, tell you new '_play-toy'_ goodbye and come home with mommy like a good little boy."

He continues to ignore her. Jarod savors the treat. "Mmmm… what a delicious idea you had."

Jarod gazes into eyes of hazel. He opens his mouth like a newborn child and eagerly waits for the next delicious mouthful to come his way. "Mmmm…yummy." His smiles back at woman.

She wipes the fudge from his bottom lip with her right thumb then, inserts it into her mouth and eagerly sucks the fudge off of her thumb.

"Mmmm…I don't know which tastes more delicious to me." She leans close to his face. "You or the ice cream."

The tips of their noses come together for what seems like an eternity to Parker.

"Ditto." He takes the spoon and dips it into the ice cream and beings it to the woman's lips, "say ah?" They giggle together.

Parker wasn't taking this lying down, that _'bitch_' was going to leave, one damn way or another. A thought enters her mind, she places her left hand on the table, leans over towards them while they were lost in one another's eyes, picks up the bowl of ice-cream and dumps it on top of the woman's head.

Parker straightens up, crosses her arms, and arches her right eyebrow. For the first time in months she lightly chuckles because this is indeed a pleasurable sight to behold. The vanilla ice cream and fudge slows runs down the 'Bitch's' face then, drips onto her Gucci blouse.

By now everyone had turned their attention to the table and started to laugh loudly at the woman adorned with ice cream and fudge.

But, Jarod, on the other hand saw no humor in what had just taken place. His look upon, Parker, sent a chill along her spine. He quickly grabs the two cloth napkins from their laps and began to clean the woman's face.

The veins in his neck were jerking from Parker actions. "I'm sorry, Morgan." He lifts his head and looks at Debbie standing directly behind Parker.

"Debbie, would you please ask the waitress for something more suitable for this?" Jarod was standing by now with his narrowing, dark eyes on his 'once upon a time' huntress.

"Sure." Debbie was gone in a flash.

He stares into her ice-blue orbs, with his right index finger pointing at the floor. "You beat everything do you know that!" He hisses as his eyes dart from her left eye, then her right, finally focusing on both again. He moans inward, rubbing his wrinkled brow with his other hand. "You are to apologize to, Morgan, this instance!" His voice was dark and draped with anger.

"That won't be necessary!" Morgan tosses the napkin to the table.

She slides her chair back, walks around Jarod, and came to stand before, Parker, whom she thought of as 'the little woman' who has nothing better to do in her life, but, than to make, Jarod's, life miserable.

Of course, Jarod knows that, Morgan has every right to be angry with Parker. He also knows that, Parker is angry with him therefore he should be wearing the ice cream instead of Morgan. He feels the laughter inside of him working its way up into this throat and tightly presses his lips together to keep from laughing at, Morgan, and then, he is push aside.

They stared at one another with hatred lingering in their eyes.

Jarod remains in close proximity of the two ladies that were eyeballing each other. If looks could kill both, Parker and Morgan would be lying dead on the carpeted floor.

Parker eyes narrowed." Lets got one thing straight, bitch!" The words barked into Morgan's face with her nose an inch from her right cheek bone. "You and he," she nods her head at, Jarod, then return her eyes to Morgan. "Aren't fooling me. The only one that is being fooled here today is you." Parkers hissed through clinched teeth at the 'play-toy' that, Jarod, call, Morgan.

Morgan intensified her look at Parker, this woman who had hurt, Jarod, more times than she could count on her fingers and toes. She had slapped Jarod, shoved him down to the floor, tossed booze into his eyes filled with tears, had ripped out his heart with her hurtful words and stomped on it. This woman of which, Jarod, had sobbed over for hours on end, his head resting on her shoulder with his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, his body quivering. Night after night, Jarod, sobbed uncontrollably, as he seek advice from her, while they sat together on the steps of her front porch or other times on the couch when the weather wasn't cooperating.

_Partial Flashback: _

_"I love her so much. When I touch her, or try to hold her in my arms to kiss her, Parker, pushes me away. She…" He inhales a deep breath. "Parker told me that I was repulsive to look upon when I'm nude. She laughs at me, points her finger at me, and says that I make her want to vomit. Why, Morgan, why? Please tell me what there is about me that she would find so disgusting?" His question cloaked with sobs, as he wept on her shoulder covered by silk robe._

_Each night, as best she could, she would comfort him. The same event would take place between them until the wee hours of the morning and then he would return home for more forthcoming physical and mental abuse._

_End of partial flashback:_

Morgan takes a step closer to Parker, her nose an inch from Parker's right cheek, "FYI. The day that you decided to toss, Jarod, to the curb like yesterday's trash was the day that I had the pleasure of becoming his, '_play- toy'_." She moves her head back to look at Parker's face.

"What?" Parker eyes gaze into chocolate orbs. "Tell me that this new found 'play-toy' of yours is lying!" Ice blue orbs pleading with chocolate orbs.

"Mmmm…no can do." He shrugs his shoulders, "Due to the fact that you didn't want, need, or love me anymore." He reaches around and picks up his glass of ice tea and brought it to his lips, "Uhm…" he swallows down the last bit, "I decided that the time had come for me to find love elsewhere. And I have." A roughish grin forms on his face.

"Now who's the fool?" Morgan asked Parker.

Angriness rears up its angry head, her heart pounds against her chest, tears began to form in the corners of her eyes, and a moan escapes from the back of her throat and then, bam! Parker introduces her right fist to Morgan's face.

Jarod grabs hold of Debbie's arm and pulls her out of harm's way. Morgan right fist returns a hard punch to Parker's nose, and the 'catfight' is on. He stood there- in shock- watching Morgan and Parker fighting like two men in a barroom brawl over a woman, but- it was just the opposite- two women were fighting over—him!

"Jarod, do something!" Debbie insists that he doing something to stop the fight. "Jarod as Ms. Parker has the tendency to say, "NOW!" before the cops come and arrest them!" Debbie shouted into his face.

He silently nods his head _'no'_ because he sure as hell is not going to get his _'lights punched out'_ a saying that he had heard during one of his pretends.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Stormy Weather

Chapter Four

Well, this sure as hell wasn't where, Parker, wanted to be. She glanced around the small space that she now occupied, the inside of a jail cell. A moan escaped from her mouth when, her aching hands tightly grasp the bars of the door.

"Where the hell is he!" She barks out to no one in particular.

"Soothing ruffled feathers." Her voice came from the adjoining cell.

Morgan was seated on the cot with her back against the bars, her right angle crossed over her left ankle, her eyes were closed, bruises and swelling were evident on her face.

Their faces, ribs, kidneys, and stomachs were assaulted by opposing fisted hands, they had huffed and puffed, while their fists protected their faces as best they could at the same time as they, walked backwards around in a circle, waiting for the next 'smart ass' remark to be made followed by a hard right, then a left hook. Needless to say the crowd had declared the fight, 'a draw' on account of the cop referees and then, they were hauled away to the cop-shop.

Parker looked down at, Morgan's Gucci blouse torn in several places, _'the bitch deserved it'_, she thought. Truth be known, Morgan had done a lot of damage to her as well. She eased herself down onto the lumpy cot; her body ached from the 'man-fight'.

_Partial flashback:_

_As, they were escorted out of the restaurant by the cops with handcuffs upon their wrists behind their backs, she_ _spoke to the back of her 'once upon a time' man. _

"_Found her at the dump, did you?" Parker spits out the question to his back._

_His right hand rested on the back of Morgan's right elbow, for she too had been arrested, who had turned to face off with, Parker, yet again, opened her mouth, but was silenced when Jarod had gently placed his fingertips over her lips, 'ssshed' her, and then eased her onward. _

"_No," was the answer he gave over his right shoulder as he and his 'play toy' stepped off the curb. _

"_Then I take it that you were driving along Fifth and Bourbon Street when you spotted the whore prostituting the night away and decided to bump uglies with her for ten minutes more or less 'cause you aren't capable of lasting any longer than that." _

_He makes a popping sound with his lips, "well at least she desires me, which is a helluva lot more than I can say for you Parker." _

"_So, did she?" Parker asked, as the police officer placed her hand on top of her head when she climbed into the back seat of the squad car. _

_Jarod leaned forward, his lips almost touching her right ear, his breath so damn hot against her skin, she closed she eyes to cherish the brief encounter, his answer back._

"_Did you, Thomas?" His question struck a chord with her; she had spit into his face, which she immediately regretted. _

_End partial flashback: _

Morgan heaves a heavy sigh making her way off of the lumpy cot. She takes another deep breath and slowly rises to a standing position then, she limps over to the door.

"There's gonna be more to come." Parker informs her adversary.

"Burrr," with a shake of her shoulders, "I'm shaking in my stilettos heels." She looks down the corridor to her right.

"Jarod will do too you as he has the other women that, he has been romantically involved with over the years. Love them and leave them." Parker turns her head to her right.

"And if he so chooses to leave then, he will take with him the most delicious mouth-watering memories of how- I- not you, could not get enough of his delicious rock-hard body." She closes her eyes. "Of, how he could me scream for more of him…time and time again." She told Parker with a grin on her face.

Parker lunged up off of the cot and went after, Morgan, with both arms extended out in front of her for another round. However the bars kept her from achieving her goal of wanting to strangle her to death.

"When, I get out of here I'm gonna tear you from limb to limb!" Parker shouts at Morgan. "You will never have him because his heart and soul belongs to ME! You hear me bitch? Jarod always has and always will love only me! And there's not a damn thing that you can do to change that fact!"

Her right shoulder was pressed against the cell bars as well as her face trying desperately to grab hold of the bitch.

Morgan smiled at Parker's little speech, "I already have. You see I'm the one that, Jarod, sought comfort in. I'm the woman that held him tightly night and night while he cried from the pain that you've caused him!" Hazel eyes bored holes into eyes of cold blue steel. "And to think that while you were sleeping it off in your cold lonely bed all alone. I was and still am the woman that is having the pleasure of showing, Jarod, just have beautiful he is inside and outside. Now if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll have, as many times as you wish to have, because I for one am not going to stand by and let you mental and physical abuse him anymore! YOU GOT THAT BITCH!" Morgan screams into Parker's face.

Tears clouded, Parker's eyes, the truth pierced through her heart, of the words spoken by Morgan.

"You slept with Jarod?" She swats a tear away from her cheek.

The corners of Morgan's lips curl up, "Slept with him-no. Fucked him-yes." She let, Parker, know with a grin on her face.

They both fueled with anger, hate, and frustration for one another it consumed them like a raging wildfire leaving behind hot smoldering ashes as it continued to run amok throughout their bodies.

"You're nothing more than a _whore_ who finds satisfaction in destroying other people's lives."

"Define whore?"

"You want the _Readers Digest version_, or Webster's _definition_?"

The bars of the jail cell are the only obstacles that prevent them from physical assaulting one another…. again. Daggers shot forth from their eyes.

No stormy weather outside to take mental note of, but, the stormy weather inside the confines of the police-precinct gathers force.

"I don't give a rat's ass which definition you choose to use, Ms. Parker! What fact I do give a flying fuck about is how you forced Jarod, to permit himself to belong to ME!"

"Jarod belongs to ME!" Parker publicly states to Morgan for her ears only.

"Wake up and smell the coffee, instead of the booze woman! The only person that, Jarod, belongs to is himself!" Morgan hissed through clenched teeth.

"Be forewarned! You are to stay the hell away from, Jarod; otherwise I'll pop a cap between your eyes!"

"FYI! You stop mistreating, Jarod, or else you're gonna feel it when, the bullet hits the bone!"

"My, my, my." His voice came from the other side of the bars. "I'm truly swept away whereas to witnessing two intelligent women deeply involved in a heated difference of opinion debate in regards to me. Now ain't that a kicker?" He replies with a smug grin on his face.

Via Morgan and Parker caught up the heat of the moment they, never heard the damn door squeak open. Slowly their heads turn to see, Jarod, casually leaning back against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest; he dressed in an Armani navy-blue business suit.

Parker's eyes discharge imaginary daggers at him. "What's gonna be a kicker, monkey-boy, is the toe of my right stilettos heel up your _'play-toys'_ ass, right after I'm free of this god-forsaken cell!" Parker replies angrily back at Jarod, she now standing at the door of her cell.

Although Jarod had a headache whereupon the devil himself would not want, he retained the grin on his face, unfolded his arms, and extended his right fisted hand out before Parker. He turned his hand over and let the keys connected to a small ring dangle in the air held between his thumb and index finger then, by use of his left hand he pushed himself away from the wall.

"Unlock this door NOW, you moron!" Parker demands of Jarod.

The sad fact of the matter was that, Jarod's; thoughts were right on the money as to how, Parker would behave towards him prior to him entering the holding-cell area. A phase enters his mind that, he had heard his partner say to him during his pretense of being an FBI Agent in Mobile, Alabama that took place six months ago.

Now with Morgan's hand held tightly in his left hand, they exit her cell and walk back to the door of Parker's cell, then he stops, turns his head to Parker and recites the line to her.

"Payback is a bitch, isn't it, Parker?" Then he leaves her with a smile.

"JAROD! Don't you dare leave me here?" She stomps her right foot. "JAROD! JAROD!" She shouts out his name, but it is of no benefit, for he and his 'Play-toy' have left the room.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Stormy Weather

Chapter Five

To be her loving man was what he had dreamt of since the day he laid eyes on her from behind the glass plate window of the simulation room. Then, they came to share their first childhood kiss in a secret location within the cold, gray walls of, 'The Centre', which in turn fueled the flames of passion although at the time he wasn't aware of that fact.

But, somewhere along his journey of searching for the secrets of his past, of yearning to know of where he came from, during the quest of trying to locate his family, of wanting to find out the truth of who he is, his heart made him aware of that fact.

However…he exhales nosily.

A cigarette dangles from his lips, he cups his hand around the end, lights it, and sucks the nicotine into his mouth while his right hand tosses the match into the grass a few away from his feet. His closes his eyes while he rake his hands through his long hair in the mist of letting the smoke drift from his nostrils.

Jarod tilted his head back and swallowed down the last drop of beer in the bottle. The faces of several women float through his mind of those who had crossed paths with him during his many pretends, they were like a breath of fresh air to him. They all desired the same thing. Their desires were to hold someone close to their breasts for a night, a day or two, even longer, but not to be for him, he knew that this was only to be a fleeting moment in time because of his ties to 'The Centre'.

But, for one it was more than that for him. He felt love for the red-haired woman known as Zoë. She had given him something that other women had failed to do. She had shown him how to live each day as though he were dying. So sad for that was exactly what she was doing. Another bottle cap went flying into the wild blue yonder and his mouth is filled with more of the same.

He released a frustrated sigh, no way to change the past. Again, the bottle was brought to his lips while his free hand kneaded the tension in the back of his neck. His pretends/ his future/ 'The Centre'/Parker, and his family were all that he thought of, 24 hours a day/ seven days a week. These problems laid heavy on his mind. They were to blame for his actions, not him, or so he wishes to think.

If only he could turn back the hands of time. To a time when he was in his bed dreaming of his first day of school. He felt alone, surrounded by millions. A genius, a man that felt consumed by an abyss. A man whose world was made up of pretends for he knows not have to do anything else.

This time a forceful sigh makes its way up from the depths of his lungs; finally it makes its way out into the darkness that surrounds the man that sent it forth. A tear finds its way to his right cheekbone, and then another. No words written upon a page could describe the way that he feels. He sucks in more nicotine and chases it down with a large gulp of beer.

Jarod turned his head towards the kitchen screen door and gazed upon the woman that was busy preparing his evening meal. Was it right after his return trip from Scotland? No, it was three months later, late April, to be exact when he laid eyes on her.

A smile warms his face.

Their paths crossed one day as she walked across the paved street in front of him while he waited for the red light to change during his stay in Blue cove, to bring 'The Centre' down. His breath caught in his throat while his eyes followed her backside to the curb then, she disappeared into a high class Boutique. Moments later he entered, found his voice, and asked for her opinion on what to purchase for a woman of high standards.

A cup of coffee here, or there, wanting nothing more than for her to be his friend for a little while, but then he asks her to out to dinner, the way she could make him smile, of how she smiles back at him, with the cutest little dimples.

He listens with keenness as she talks of how she dreams of becoming a successful business woman, asking him of his dreams, of his 'little woman' he remembers his laugh, he did not have one he told her while he watches her take another sip of wine. She is not looking for 'Mr. Right' at the moment, didn't have time for a relationship, perhaps ever. And his suitable answer as to what he did for a living is that he did a little bit of this and little bit of that because of his travels.

_Partial flashback:_

_The restaurant, the dinner, the wine, all were his choice. They sat side by side at the table adorned with a silk tablecloth; candles and roses for the centerpiece, chandeliers overhead, an orchestra sits on a raise platform playing different melodies for its audience within the five-star restaurant. His attire black tuxedo, her attire a short strapless black silky little number with slits up the sides and stilettos heels upon her feet. And their conversation continues._

"_All work and no play make, Jarod, a dull boy."_

"_Oh, I play, Ms. Morgan. I just choose to 'play' a different way."_

"_Morgan will do." She told him, "And what is your definition of play?"_

_He pours more wine for them then, finds his forearm along the back of her shoulders and let his thumb caress her right upper arm, while his right knee brushes against her left thigh. His upper body leans towards her, her eyes draw him in closer, closer, his head slowly went. _

"_My definition of 'play' is to have a romantic evening with a lovely lady." _

"_Mmmm…"Taking another sip of wine. She tilts her head to her right. "So you think that since you have dined and wined me for the last four hours that I'm now to be your 'play toy' until dawn?" _

_That was the first time he had heard someone define himself or herself as a 'play toy'. He was taken aback by her comment; she tosses her head back and giggles at him._

"_No, Morgan. Tonight, all I want is to dance the night away with you." _

_Jarod slides his chair back stood and held out his hand for her to take and they danced until closing time. _

_End of partial flashback:_

He had no intentions of going any further than friendship. He kept his distances, never letting her see him. But as the days went by with him cooped up inside of his dingy lair with his back hunched over his work area, and his eyes glued to his laptop, it hit him like a baseball.

Two women he had come to love. Two women equally shared his heart. However he had made up his mind that he was going to disappear for good this time. Cut all ties; make a new life for himself, somewhere out there, but that never happened for him.

Jarod stands up, and walks out into the endless darkness, with his right hand doing two things at once. His free hands kneads the tense muscle on the back of his left shoulder, and begins to walk around in a circle. He had made a heart-wrenching decision, leave Parker behind and walk away with Morgan hand and hand into the sunset. He tried over and over; never could get pass the city limit sign of Blue Cove.

Memories pressed between the pages of his mind. Again she ebbs through his mind. Her damn cold rejections were like that of ocean waves rushing ashore. Another midnight visit, another rejection. With him bearing his soul to her, with him begging her to let him be that turning point that she had clearly spoken of, to let their story end with, "and they lived happily ever after." Nothing he said could change her mind, but when his 'mentor' told her of his plans, she made her wants know to him.

_Flashback:_

_They stood on the last step that led up to the courthouse._ _"You've had several chances, Parker." His eyes cold, dark, he fought to keep the tears at bay. "Now if you will excuse me, there's someplace that I need to be." _

_Her eyes were shimming in the sunshine with tears. Parker places her hand on his forearm to keep him from leaving. _

"_Jarod, please, don't go." He glances down at her hand, with an expression of displeasure of his face, it remains that way as he gazes into those steel, cold blue eyes of his, 'huntress'. _

_He lightly chuckles, "I didn't think that 'please' was in your dictionary, but then again with you there is always a reason behind you wanting to use that word, isn't there, Parker?" _

_He jerked his arm free of her grasp and swallowed down the lump that was caught in his throat._

_She shakes her head. "Not this time." Parker eyes pleading with him. "Jarod, please, just listen to me?"_

"_NO! You listen to ME!" He roars into her face. "The Centre is gone! Pops, you evil twin brother, and all the rest of your little band of merry men has been disbanded! There is not more predator and prey. This is the last episode of the, 'I run, you chase game' that is to be between us. I'm tired, Parker. I'm so damn tired of… everything." He lows his head for a moment. Then he tells he how he feels. "Maybe it's truly supposed to be this way. You and I…we could have been so good together, Parker, but you wouldn't let me be your turning point. No, your job was more important to you, than I ever was. " He proclaimed with an exhausted sigh and turned his head away from her._

"_I'm sorry, Jarod. I'm sorry for every hurtful thing that I've done and said to you over the years. I truly am. You and I have been through so much together. They…The Centre…Me…I had no choice in the matter." She swats the tears away from her face. "You were and still are the only person that I have ever trusted. I…could never let my feelings be known to you or anyone." Their eyes lock together as they have done so many times in the past. _

_If she only knew of the woman that waits for him inside the restaurant up the street, a woman who has been there for him, time and time again, who knows the absolute truth of him, 'The Centre', as well as his love for Parker. _

"_You're having a moment of weakness, Parker." He replies to her during her moment of silence. _

"_Gee, you think?" She softly spoke with a predator toothy grin, and then it disappears. _

_She breathes in deeply and slowly let it out. "Jarod, I love you. I always have and always will. I was afraid, Jarod, afraid for us. Afraid of what, 'The Centre', would have done to you…too us." _

_He closes the distances between them, his breath hot on her earlobe he whispers the fact into her ear. _

"_And you still are." He backs away from her._

"_I always will be. And, so will you. We will always be afraid because of, 'The Centre's' wickedness and the evilness of those who are still alive." _

_Two feet separate them there, was always something standing between them. Parker wasn't about to let Jarod slip through her fingers, not this time. _

_She takes his right hand into hers, he pulls back, and her fingers tighten the hold it has on his hand. Her eyes follow his head back and forth, tears streaming down his face. His emotions he can't control anymore. _

_Her fingers tremble in the mist of wiping his tears away. She cradles his face in her right hand. "We both deserve something more. There has always been more to our lives than, 'you run, I chase'. I love you. I undeniably want you to be my turning point. I love you, Jarod." She smiles, "It's supposed to be this way." She sighs upon his look, "Please let me be your lover, your companion, your friend, until the end of time. I specially want to be your wife. That is, if you will have Me." He leans his head into the palm of her right hand._

_He had waited for so long to hear Parker say those words to him. His heart ached with pain. Oh how he treasured this moment. But his heart told him to beware. He closed his eyes as he took her hand into his, he shifts his weight to his left foot and looks up into blue orbs clouded with tears._

_Another deep breath he takes, sigh, "I don't know anymore, Parker." He takes a step back, then another one, their fingers clinching together, "I need to go." He slowly turns around, his stride brisk, then he initially began to trot, breaks into a full run, and then, 'the wayward pretender' of once upon a time disappears into the alley. _

_End of Flashback: _

Jarod takes another shot of warm beer thinking back to all of the 3 A.M. phone calls, the usual. Another midnight rendezvous, to pick up the conversation where they had left off last time. Another issue comes to the table. Another, '_get out!'_ She demanded of him. Another time. Another night he would reappear to her, always the same damn ending.

Months passed by, one last attempt he made to her home then, the storm that had been brewing between them dissipated before their eyes when he told her, _'because I love you.'_ That was all she had been waiting to hear from him. She turns to him; her hands come to rest on his chest. Their kiss long and passionate and it happens. The moment that they had been waiting for… finally happens. He lifts her up into his arms, another passionate kiss, then their dreams and desires finally came true between the cool sheets of her bed until dawn's early light.

He snorts, thinking of how the 'ice queen' melted within his embrace, as did he in hers. Night after night they sat upon the couch wrapped in each other's arms discussing the past of trying to bring it to closure. He kissed the back of her hand telling her of his dreams and desires for them, except for one thing and that was that he wanted for them to become pregnant. Jarod didn't think that the time was right.

But in the back of his mind something laid heavy on his mind. It was time that, Parker knew about one of his two secrets. That he had been seeing another woman but they, had went their separate ways though they still remain in touch with one another. Parker deserved to know, but would never know the 'other woman's name.' because Parker visited her Boutique on a regular basics.

So opens his mouth to bare his soul, her fingertips rests on his lips, something that she wants to say. Something that he never thought he would ever hear her say to him. An awkward moment, he swallows hard, Parker continues. She wants them to get to know each other better, just set and talk the nights away, nothing more.

Two weeks go by, he finds himself pacing the floor, with his fists tapping together repeatedly. The idle chitchat and cuddling brought forth by Parker only intensifies his desires for a night of hot passion with each passing moment that ticks by. He knows to do this is wrong. But a man has needs. So, he slowly moves up the staircase, to find the door that leads to ecstasy upon the bed once again denies him access. He turns and tiptoes back down the stairs, grabs his leather jacket, eases the kitchen door open, quietly closes it behind him and vanishes into the night.

He thought what a rush of adrenaline he got each time he arrives back home just in the nick of time, along with making smoke rings in the dark.

For thirty years he was held in captivity like an animal in a cold, dark cage. His body and mind mentally and physically abused on a regular basics. However, throughout all the heartache, hopelessness, his endless pretends, day after depressing day there was a pray that he said to the all-mightily God above each and every night before he laid himself upon the lumpy bed.

He prayed for someone to grow old with, someone to share his dreams and desires with. Someone to cherish, love, and have a family with then, his prays were answered he had found that woman. But then, lo and behold his, 'Huntress', his first love, came waltzing back into his life. He felt as though the devil himself had screwed, blued, and tattooed him.

Truth is known he loves Morgan and Parker equally. He couldn't change that fact, nor would he deny it when Parker were to ask him. Morgan had been there for him as he had been there for Parker, but for Parker to be there for him in his darkest moments? No! She wouldn't lift a finger to help him! Another truth he knows if… if they were to give him an ultimatum, Morgan and Parker would both lose him. He would change his identity, alter his face, and disappear never to be heard nor seen from again.

Angry seeps out from the pores of his skin so weary, so fucking weary, of the monkey on his back, the endless effort of trying to right the wrongs that he had done since his escape from HELL. The beer bottle flies through the darkness and explodes against the old oak tree before him.

Jarod places his hands on his hips and paces around in a circle.

Whispered voices in his ears… Angels sit upon his feet.

He laughed, as his fisted hands dropped to his sides, another circle he made. He most desired wish of all hasn't come true, came close, but no cigar. His thoughts as to why that had not happened engulf his mind then, the reason as to why it had not happened angers him.

He stomps up the steps; the screen door flies open and slams against the frame of the house. Morgan is taking the garlic bread out of the oven. Jarod walks up to her back, leans forward, his lips almost touching her ear.

"Where are they!" His voice intense.

She hasn't the slightest idea as to what, Jarod, was talking about. Morgan walks over the table and began to scoop up the first slice of garlic bread with a spatula to place into the warm breadbasket.

"Where's what?" She asks with her back to him.

"Thought that you could get away with it, eh, Morgan?"

"What are you talking about, Jarod?"

His face frowns in the mist of lowering his head, angry at Parker, angry at the world, angry with himself. Two things he does at one time, he lifts his head as his right hand goes to the back of her head and he grabs a fistful of her hair and jerks her head back.

"Where are they?"

"Jarod! Please your hurting me!"

She was violently pushed through their living room and up the staircase with him by her side. He was angered by something but what that was she doesn't know. Jarod had in the past chosen to leave when his temper would flare up due to a disagreement whether it be with Ms. Parker, his clients, or just angry with himself.

She trips over the area rug and Jarod pulls her back up by her hair and continues on his quest to master bedroom.

"Jarod?" She cuts her eyes over at him by her right side, her hands wrap tightly around his right wrist, "Jarod, please tell me why you are so angry with me?" his stride long, she has trots to stay up with him. "Jarod?" He opens the door with a vengeance, more pushing.

His hand still tightly clutching onto her hair, he twists her around to him, eyes so dark and menacing with angry. Never has Morgan seen him this way before.

"I want to know where you've hidden them."

He left index finger and thumb squeezes the sides of her mouth together, and that look that upon, Jarod's, face would make a freight train take a dirt road.

"I'm not hiding anything from you, Jarod. Puhleease let me go." Her fingers were of no use in trying to bend back his fingers.

Her heart pounds against her chest riddle in fear of him. He outweighs her by 75-pounds.

"Jarod? OW!" she screams to him twisting her hair around in a circle.

Another shove he gives her and then he rummages through the top chest-of-drawer which hold her undergarments, flinging each garment to the floor.

"I gotta hand it to you Morgan. You got balls…big ones! Now tell me where you've fucking hide them!" slam goes the drawer, down to the next one.

"I haven't hidden anything from you because I've nothing to hide!" Tears cloud her eyes while she watches him sling each drawer to the floor.

"Jarod?" He tightens his fingers around her slender neck and lodges her body against the side of the chest-of-drawer and the wall that flanks it. Her eyes clouded with tears. "Please, tell me what it is that you think I've done. What is the, "them" that you're searching for?"

A tear slide down his face, aggravated with himself because his search brought him nothing thus far, yet he treaded onward. He will find 'them' before dawn's early light.

He grabs her by her upper arms, his fingernails digging into her skin. He pulls her forward then, slams her back against the wall.

"TELL ME!" He slams her back against the wall. "TELL ME, WHERE THEY ARE!" He demands through clenched teeth. "TELL ME!" He violently shakes her to and fro.

Morgan began to sob, so afraid of Jarod. A man that was once so gently, kind, and loving to her. Now here stood a man filled with malice. His pupils dilated so full of hate, and despair. His hands tighten around her throat; he tilts his head to one side, his lips press together, his nostrils flared. He has the actions of a raging bull.

Jarod swallows down the lump in his throat. "YOU PROMISED ME, MORGAN!" He screams into her face.

Her body jars the chest-of-drawers causing her purse to tumble to the floor and out spills its contents. And there was the 'them' that he had been searching for inside the white plastic bag courtesy of Walgreen's.

He leaned over and picked up the bag. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" He held the circular item in her face.

He needed not for her to confess to him, the evidence had done that for her.

"Jarod, I…" She mumbles as her head is slam back against the wall. Her right fingernails claw the back of the hand that chokes her. Her free hand reaches for his face so as to rakes her fingernail across it, no use; he moves his head from side to side. "Jarod," her eyes pleading up at him. "They… aren't mine." She whispers.

"You asked for them. You purchased them. You hide them."

She twists and turns beneath his body, gasping for air, he was going to kill her and there wasn't a damn thing that she could do to stop him.

"_La-bel_." She mumbles.

Jarod released his tightly gripped hands away from her throat-in shock-he stood there and watched, Morgan, slowly slide down the wall, and collapsed onto the floor at his feet.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Stormy Weather

Chapter Six

Kitchen detail was quickly done. Beer bottles and broken glass are tossed into the recycle bin, dead bolt lock will forbid entry into the back entrance of the home and he made a mad-dash up the staircase two steps at a time. Once in the grand master bedroom, an overnight bag was retrieved from the top shelf of the walk-in closet.

Not thinking about the consequences he decides on the four long flowing negligees with matching robes and slippers that he had given to her, items sail into the bag, that's all for now. He collects the necessary items that, Morgan, will need for the next few weeks from the master bathroom, turns around, hairbrush and perfume were taken from the vanity table, nothing else is essential.

With his selection done, he initially began to gather up the garments strewn about the floor, as he does 'The pretender' picks up the matching lace panties, and into the overnight bag they go. He scans the room to make sure that everything is back in its original place as he zips the overnight bag close.

Then his eyes fell upon the packet of birth-control pills resting on the floor next to the chest of drawers. He crosses the room, leans over with a trembling hand and picks it up. He becomes angry with himself for strongly thinking that, Morgan had been untruthful with him.

_Flashback:_

_He drops to his knees, his right hand covers the back of his left hand, fingers interlace, counts to five, he breathes into her mouth, again, another mouthful of air he blows into her mouth. Repeat, his heart races with fear of knowing that he had choked her, had murdered Morgan. He prays to, God, to let him have her back._

"_Please, Morgan, you have to return to me!" He said to her lifeless body. _

_His fingertips trembling against her neck, feels for a pulse, none, he brings his hands up over his head and slams his fisted hands into her chest. His mouth covers hers, she, gasps for air. Slowly, Morgan turns over onto her side, her hand over her throat. _

_He, now on his feet, he leans over, lifts her up into his arms, "I'm sorry. Please forgive me? I'm so sorry." He gently kisses her temple. "Take slow breathes for me, okay?" He rose to a standing position. _

_Her fist nails its target his nose, she twists out of his arms, and hit the floor like a Cheshire cat would do when it had fallen from a windowsill, he falls backwards onto his ass, and Morgan is leaving the scene of the crime. _

_He scrambles to his feet, runs after her, he dashes through the door of their bedroom, down the hallway, his right arm extends out, his fingers grabs hold of the silky material of her blouse to take, Morgan, into his arms._

"_Get your hands off of me!" Their bodies twisting, hands trying to skillfully achieve the opposite goal, his face stings from her slap, "Don't touch me!" _

"_Morgan, please! I won't hurt you! Please, I promise it won't ever happen again! I'm sorry for thinking that way! Please, Morgan, Just hear me out…" He apologizes._

_His eyes watch her weave back and forth, she shows signs of dizziness, a mild concussion, her voice a whisper and god knows what else. He wishes to examine her, to hold her in his arms, and to kiss her pain away. _

"_Like I'm gonna listen to anything that you have to say, seeing as how you chocked me to death and then you instantly brought me back to a world I want no part of anymore, Jarod…yours! She continues to retreat from him._

"_Morgan, baby, Please, I love you and I...I just want to…." He pleads with his hands out to her. _

"_You… stay the hell away from me!" Slapping at his hands in the mist of him trying to stop her, "Get your hands off me, Jarod, and leave me the hell alone! Or I swear you'll be singing soprano! " She jerks her arms from his grasps._

_His eyes glance at the top of the staircase behind her, his right hand extends out to stop her, "You touch me and I swear I'll pluck out your eyeballs with my fingernails!" _

_His right hand lunges for her again, "Morgan, stop because you're about to…" one step back to many._

He reaches out for her, grabs a handful of air, he froze, his voice he cannot find, his eyes as big as saucers, he listens to her screams and watches her tumble head over heels backwards down the staircase, and come to rest at the bottom of the staircase.

"Morgan?" In a flash he was by her side. "Morgan?" He calls to her on bended knees.

Face down, her chin rest on the first step. His hands hover over her, frozen in place, then his intelligent mind shifts out of neutral and into over drive.

_End of flashback:_

No moment for tears he thought and grabs the overnight bag, trots down the stairs, across the living room, once in the foyer he slides his feet into his Italian loafers, opens the door up to a visitor, caller, and a nosy body.

"Are you gonna invite me in, lab-rat? Or do you have to get permission from your little _'Play toy' _as to whom you can invite into her playhouse?"

Back in the day he would have turned tail and ran, but those days were over, 'The Centre' was gone. "I'm not a Lab-rat! And her name isn't, 'play toy', Ice-queen, it's Morgan! And, no I don't need permission because this is my home." Her eyes now on the overnight bag that he holds in his right hand.

"Business trip? Or, got yourself another 'Play toy'?"

Jarod punches in the six-digit code into the security system next to the front entrance, and kindly backs Parker out onto the porch and close the door behind him. He holds his temper in check, the leather strap of the overnight bag goes into his left hand and his free hand retrieves his car keys from the right pocket of his jeans. He trots down the steps in his car, pushes the button, and opens the car door.

"Later Parker."

"This conversation isn't over!"

"It is in my book."

"How long, Jarod? How long have you been playing house with your 'play-toy'?"

Well, there was the first question that a woman asked when they find out about the umm… 'Affair'.

Jarod tosses the bag onto the passenger seat, slides in behind the steering wheel, key cranks the engine, places the shifter into reverse, and pushes the remote button to allow the window down then, closes the car door.

Parker hands now rest on the doorframe of the car displaying contempt on her face for him.

He turns his head to, Parker. "Three months after my return trip from Scotland I had the pleasure of meeting Morgan." He breathes in deeply and slowly exhales to stop his temper from flaring up.

"Do you love her?"

Parker holds her breath in the mist of looking into orbs of chocolate that once reveal all to her.

He let a roughish grin play on his face. "Yes. Yes, I do." He told her without hesitation.

He places his right arm over the back of the seat, and backs out of the driveway, stops, and shifts into drive and looks at Parker.

It was plain to see that, Parker was in shock.

Jarod had always been honest with her. '_Parker knows that because of our past'_. He thought to himself.

Her heart breaking; tears brim in the corners of her eyes, her head steadily follows, Jarod's, car up the street and then he came to a stop at the red light, left taillight blinks. She ran to her car, opens the door, swats the tears away, starts the engine and makes a u-turn.

"This discussion isn't over with between us, monkey boy…mm…Mmmm."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Stormy Weather

Chapter Seven

His weaves in and out of traffic, one eye on his rear view mirror, and one on the street, two cars separate prey from predator. Oncoming traffic heavy, yet, that's not going to stop her, she pulls out, he holds his breath, and watches her as the oncoming car assaults the shoulder of the street, they barely miss one another, horns blaring at her quickly his, huntress, jerks the car back into her lane.

'_One down and two to go'_, he thought on his way to his next destination.

Fifteen more miles to go and he would be where his heart definitely desires to be tonight, by his unconscious Morgan's side. Jarod pulls out into the oncoming traffic, accelerates, and passes two cars, then back into his lane, while he listens to his phone screeching out for him to answer it from where it rests on the passenger seat.

His free hand flips his cell phone open, his heart leaps into his throat, the fearful concern increases thinking that the call is made with regards to Morgan, the caller I.D., verifies differently, which allows him to breathe a sigh of relief.

The cell phone held hostage between his head and right shoulder. Chocolate orbs watch the lightning bolt zigzag across the sky, along with it came large raindrops and the windshield wipers are turned on.

"Yes, Parker?"

Jarod glanced into his rear view mirror; his Huntresspositively gave chase, though he doesn't smile, as he would have in the past when their game was in progress.

Parker tailgated the car that contains her _'pezhead' _guy. Her cell phone clutched in her free hand, tears clouding her vision of his taillights.

"Jar…" his words cut through her heart like a butcher's knife.

Jarod listens to his first love weeping into the receiver as he goes around the curve, next intersection he turns left.

"Look, Parker, I'm sorry for hurting you tonight, but, I'm not going to apologize for telling you that I love Morgan." He informed her, hesitant for a moment. "When I returned to the states, when I called you, I wanted for there to be an us, but, you once again denied me that pleasure. You remember what you said?"

Parker pushed down on the accelerator, "You run, I chase, that decision was made for us a long time ago!" She yelled back at Jarod. "But that was then and this is now. You and I were destined to be together. Nothing will ever change that fact not even that bimbo, Morgan, is going to stand in our way!" She swallowed down the lump in her throat. "Because I won't let her and because you don't love her!" Parker swatted the tears away. "It's only lust that you feel for that 'Bimbo', Jarod, nothing more."

"It's not lust that I feel for, Morgan, it's love that I feel for her." He breathes in deeply. "I tried, Parker, I really tried, but all you continue to do is push me away because of what you fear of what lay ahead of us. I know what you're afraid of. What I desire for us. What I want and need in my life, which, is to have a child, but you, don't want that. I don't know if there can still an us because of your decision." He sucks in air.

"There still is an us. Just because I don't want to bring a child in this cruel world doesn't mean that I don't love you! I do love you Jar. I always have and always will. You're the only man that I've ever loved! No one can hold a candle to you. You're my man! I can't live without you. I have been there for you though thick and thin ever since we…"

Her heart breaking into a million pieces over, 'this bimbo' that had turned her man's head.

He runs. She chases.

The devil laughs on his right shoulder, the angel whispers into his left ear, good and evil tugging at his soul, his free hand rubs over the length of his face.

"You were never there for me, Parker! You treated me like dirt and I'm not going to take it ANYMORE!" He let her know."Morgan came into my life when I needed someone. We met, we connected, we…"

"SPARE ME!" Parker screams back at him.

"She was and is still here for me! Morgan is my confident, my friend, my lover, and more!" He snarls back at her.

Silence embarks between them, their past, and present intertwine together, and no way to tell what waits for them in their future. Sighs could be heard as they drive along the street.

"I can't go on with the way things were and still are between us, Parker! I don't deserve to be treated that way. I'm a man with needs and you've closed the door in my face one too many times. I will always love you and I'll be there for you as I was in the past when you need someone in your darkest moment I…"

"You…you said to me, "that you would always love only me", you said that! You can't…It isn't possible for you to love another as you do me, Jar! You don't love her! I know that you're just saying that because of my denying you a child! IT'S LUST, Jar, not love! Do you hear me?"

Another piece of Parker's heart falls to the wayside with each passing word that came forth from, the pretender, who was once only her man. The pain of her denying him a child was now her beast of burden that she would come to carry on her shoulders instead of what her, 'Daddy/Uncle/'The Centre' had chosen for her years ago.

"I love both of you equally!" An alley he decides to drive into then, let the car roll to a stop, and kills the engine, his free hand in a tight fist.

"You do recall what you said. "That you think that I'm disgusting to look at". Well, let me tell you that my Morgan sure as hell doesn't! She has no trouble loving me from my head down to the tips of my toes and everywhere in between that she desires as I do her. It's supposed to be that way between lovers, Parker."

His blood boils to the point that he thought that he would explore at any given moment. He refuses to let the tears flow so much so that he slaps his face so hard that he burst the left corner of his mouth. He wipes the blood away and tries to swallows down the angry that rose up from his stomach.

Rain pounds the roofs of their cars, Parker fuming with extreme dislike for 'the bitch' coming into her and Jarod's world. Parker pulls in behind him, exits the car, and slams the door and Jarod follows suit.

"FUCK YOU!" She screams into his face.

He chuckled at her, "FUCK ME!" He shouted back. "As I recall you even in your finest hour, you tried, but you never succeeded because you're a bitch that thinks her shit doesn't stink, but it sure as hell does, Parker, and I wouldn't touch you if you were the last woman on earth!"

Tears flowed freely down her face, her fisted hands by her sides. She angered by the statement that Jarod had the nerve to say to her.

"You can cry and whine all that you want to, but I'm not sorry for what I said to you. You think that I'm supposed to bow down to you as if you were the Queen of Egypt. I'm not your slave to do with as you please!" He stomps a few feet away from Parker. Only to turn around and stomp right back to her. "I was a fool for ever thinking that, there was something more in our lives to be had. I was an idiot for leaving Morgan the first time, but make no mistake about it, huntress, it will never happen again. I love Morgan and she loves me! The truth be known, Morgan and I have something more in our lives than, you and I ever had together, past or present!"

"Like you haven't ever cry and whined, and carry on, rat boy. You moan and groan 24/7 for being born, a Pretender, a genius, held captive for thirty years like a caged animal who was told from day one that he was a special little boy who can only do pretends for you know not have to do anything else." Her eyes darted across his face. "You think me a fool? I'm NOT! Make no mistake about it; I know a pretend when I see one. How dare you stand there and feed me a truckload of bullshit! The way that I see this is that you've become so wrapped up your pretend and, Morgan that you now have come to believe what you say to be the truth."

In her right hand her smith and Wesson, the end of its barrel thrust against his chest. "But that's gonna change because I'm taking you home with me so I can pound some sense into that melon head of yours while you're handcuff to our bed. It's time to come home, wonder-boy."

Jarod lowers his head to look upon the weapon that was presented to his chest, a wicked laugh escapes from his mouth, and his eyes have the pleasure of watching his, huntress' hand quake listening to his laughter.

He lifts his head to Parker; her mask has return, her quest to bring the 'trophy' back to where he belongs, to her domain, her castle of torture and abuse, he to be her punching bag for as long as she wishes for him to be.

Parker gazes into eyes of chocolate, deep down into the depths of her man's soul, nothing does he reveal to her as to whether the words be 'truth or fiction' spoken during their heated debate.

Jarod waited for his cue, it came when Parker blinked her eyes, his hand grabbed hold on her wrist, twisted her arm around to her backside, pushing her hand up to the middle of her back with the weapon seized in his left hand. He sucks his stomach in and slide the weapon into the waistband of his jeans.

Parker twists to free herself, but, his strength overpowers her. She is walk back to her car, driver's door opens, then his right hand goes to the top of her head and she is force down onto the seat of her boxer.

His brow creases, she can feel the heat from the angry that penetrates through the pores of his skin. His face tells no lie; he is angry, angrier that she has never seen, Jarod, before. A chill runs along her spine. For the first time in her life she is afraid of him.

"Jar…"

"You shut your trap and listen good to what I'm going to say." He growls at her with taut face.

Parker watches him bring forth a pair of handcuffs. Jarod rough with her, she shock by his behavior.

His task done, he turns his head to hers, his fingers take hold of her chin, not to tight, just enough to get her attention, in his other hand her weapon. But what he did with it scared her shitless.

"Jar?" She swallows down the fear lurking in her throat.

He runs the barrel along her jawbone. "The next time you point this gun at me, you had better squeeze the trigger, because if you don't, I guarantee you that you won't like the way that I make you pay for your crime."

Her door was closed and keys to the handcuffs tossed onto the hood of her car.

A tear streams down her cheek as she watches, Jarod, walk backwards to his car, as he opens the door he gives her a two-finger salute, then he and his car disappears into the night.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Stormy Weather

Chapter Eight

His eyes brim with tears gazing upon the unconscious form lying on the bed, an oxygen tub drape across her face; her ears hold it securely in place. He speed-reads through the data written upon the pages on her chart. Then returns the chart back to the nightstand beside the bed, turns and gently cradles the top of her head with his right thumb caressing her forehead, leans over and gently kisses her left cheek.

Parker on his mind; he wants nothing more than to be there for her, like he promised.

He needs to be in two places at once. Both of his loves were in pain. Both immediate need him. Later tonight he would call her, hopeful they could talk instead of yelling at one another. Hopefully she would readily agree to have dinner with him perhaps next week. Perhaps tomorrow he could see her. Be that as it may he has come to a decision.

He desires to be here by, Morgan's, side, she in a weak position unaware of what was happening to her or around her.

He would take care of her every need, show her how much he loves her, pamper her with bubble baths, and cradle her in his arms at night until he was sure that she was out of danger.

Jarod closes his eyes, he doesn't like the unfortunate fact that she is in severe pain on the other hand it's in her best interest to have only a small dosage of pain medicine. Slowly he lowers himself down onto the edge of the mattress, leans over, and rests his forearms on the mattress just above her naked shoulders, his hands gentle cradle her head, medical tape affixed across the bridge of her nose.

"How's my girl?" He whispers to her, his right cheek caresses her left cheek; he lifts his head, "I'm sorry for what I did earlier tonight. I promise that it will never happen again. Forgive me?" He asks the unconscious form before him.

"Parker came to the house tonight as I was leaving. While she gave chase, she called me. I informed her about us." The back of his fingers caresses her cheeks, he continues, "she seems to genuinely think that I'm caught up in a pretend with you…that I'm not in love with you just pretending to be. I told her that she was wrong, that I do love you – – that I love you and her equally. Parker got mad." His lips gently brush hers. "She pulled her weapon on me, but don't worry, she didn't hurt me. I quickly disarmed her, and then I left her handcuffed to the steeling wheel of her Boxer. I, uh, I …" Jarod trails off, listening to the deep moan that escape from her slightly parted lips.

The corners of his mouth curl up, Parker, would be furious upon discovering his other secret, his fingers play with several strands of her black hair, he actively continues to gaze at Morgan, he sighs, no response.

Both have a pendant for leather, sharp claws and even a sharper tongue, he grins because he admires, cherishes, desires and loves both of them.

Then he asks himself who would be the one to walk away. Who would toss in the towel? Which would be the one to lose his love? Then again he could lose both of them. He shakes his head glancing at this wristwatch. Ten minutes has past, still no one has shown herself or himself to him.

His brow creased, angered by the fact that the nurse wasn't here like he had requested of her, as a matter of fact he had not heard nor seen anyone upon entering the mansion when he passed through the foyer, on his way up the staircase of this huge mansion that once belong to Mr. Parker.

He stands; his right index finger launches a brutal attack on the intercom button for the kitchen.

"Yes?" The maid replies into the intercom.

"Connie, I need you upstairs right away."

"Yes sir."

Jarod's stride long crossing the length of the master suite, his hands jerked open the curtains, chocolate orbs darken, pupils dilated, his presses his lips together, jawbone flinches, outraged by the scene that he was witnessing, his suppressed his angry upon hearing the knock.

"Come in"

She quietly closes the door behind her, and walks a short distance across the room.

"How long have they been outside?" His voice is cloak with anger observing the two kissing in the comforts of the vehicle.

"I don't want to make trouble for anyone." She replied.

"The only one that you need to be concerned with is yourself." He replies to her over his right shoulder. "Are you going to answer my question, Connie? Or am I to kick you out the door without pay?"

"I need this job." She hesitates, thinking of her two children at home with babysitter, orphan by their dead-beat father. Connie lowers her head, her fingers toy with the hem of her apron. "Dr. Connors and Nurse Patterson went outside about ten minutes, prior to you calling me." She makes known to Jarod.

He turns and smiles at her. "Thank you."

"Shall I prepare your dinner?" She turns to leave.

"I'm not hungry, perhaps later." He lied.

"Is there anything else that you would require of me?" She asks.

"I need for you to set with Morgan."

"May I go and find a novel of interest to read while I set with her?"

"Yes"

His blood begins to boil while he crosses the huge master bedroom, and enters the bathroom too relieve himself. Jarod leaves the door slightly ajar; he trouble by Dr. Connors as well as Nurse Patterson, their professionalism fall way short of his qualifications.

He would take care of them as soon as Connie returns.

He opened the door and raked his hands through his damp tousled hair when he realized that he had return to an empty bed.

"Well looks like my little woman has escape."

A roughish grin plays on his face, his second love had been pretending. He tiptoes over to the walk-in closet, and his hands take hold of the bronze knobs, and swings them open.

"Boo" he said to a closet filled with attire, shoes, ties, etc., nothing more.

Jarod closes the doors, thinking that he might as well rid his property of two rats, two big rats. He stops halfway down the hallway, lowers his head and listens for any unusual noises, nothing other than the usual, then walks down the back stairs that lead directly into the gourmet kitchen.

He creeps up on the car, the driver's door flies open; and his left fist finds its target. "If either of you ever cross my path again, well, let's just say that you'll be oh so sorry that you did. You two get my drift?" He asks while the barrel of his gun passes over the two half undressed occupants inside the car.

"I … I need my medical bag." Dr. Connors stuttered with his hand on his bloody nose.

"In the mail."

"Can I get my purse?"

"Mmmm … no"

"Henry, let's get the hell out of dodge before Marshall Dillon changes his mind."

"Good idea." Jarod replies. "Oh, another thing, don't get any ideas about going to the law on this matter 'cause I will become your worst damn nightmare." He winks at them, and then he backs out of the car, straightens up, and slams the door shut.

They scared shitless by, 'the wayward pretender', with his gun still aimed at them. They wasted no time in leaving the property.

He smiles as he lowers his head thinking of where he would hide if he were trying to escape.

Jarod scans the area around him, he observes the ground beneath his feet, no traces, and so he actively continues to look for clues. He continues his walk around to the side of the spacious house, with small flashlight in his right hand. He stops and listens for the rustling of the lower limbs of the trees when one would make their way through the small forest that borders the east side of the 'Russell Manor' for the street that lays in wait of the other side.

A rush of adrenaline surges through him as he walks around to the side door that enters the garage. A short distance from the garage entrance footprints in the soggy grass. The corners of his mouth curl up as he follows her trail. He shines the flashlight around each old oak tree that he passes along the way to the shed.

Jarod eases the door back to the large shed that stores the gardening tools, lawn mowers, and fertilizers, small garden tractor, etc., and two plows at the other end in front of two more double doors. He whistles as he steps inside, stops in the middle of the 200x200 foot shed.

No way could Morgan escape, seeing as how she couldn't run fast.

"Oh, come out, come out wherever you are."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Stormy Weather

Chapter Nine

Jarod, ill at ease by the pesky headache that no medication thus far was capable of alleviating for him was caught off guard when, the fluorescent lights above his head flickered on inside of the building.

Immediately his right hand grabs the handle of, Parker's weapon, whips around, and aims at the figure that is standing to the right of the door that he has left slightly ajar.

"What's the matter, 'lab-rat'? To late in the day to kill, or to early in the evening to die?"

"Both."

He stared down the barrel of the, 9mm Smith and Wesson, for a significant moment, aimed at his chest. '_Or was it his throat?' _He asked himself while his eyes traveled back up to eyes filled with angst for him.

"Wrong answer, 'pezhead'!"

"You think by killing me that you will also be killing the memories of us as well."

"I without a shred of doubt think that, 'rat-boy'!"

The fact of the matter is that, he knows all too well that she could not shoot him. She would pull the trigger, but the bullet as each other bullet has done in the past would find another target to damage or destroy.

He shrugs his shoulders. "Well, you thought wrong, because the memories of us will forever be embedded in your heart, mind, and soul." They stare into each other's eyes. "Whether you elect to pull that trigger or not, you cannot change that fact." He displays his pearly whites to her.

"I can. And I will." She delights him with her toothy predatory smile.

She has him right where she wants him. She has only one goal on her mind tonight and that is to shoot him. Her mind fuel with anger of what, he had done to her this evening, she shakes her head to rid her mind of the memory.

Jarod swallows down the lump caught in his throat; he extends his left hand outward at the same time as he takes a number of steps towards her.

"You take another step and I'll pop a cap into that hyperactive cranium of yours, 'monkey-boy'!" She snaps back staring into eyes of chocolate.

Her eyes tell him no lies this time. Her actions are that, of a lioness with a thorn in her paw, sharp claws, and even a sharper tongue. The expression on her face displays hatred for him. Nothing he can do to take back the incident that badly affects his love…he sighs inward.

Hopefully with any success, his compassionate words would rid her heart of the angry that it sorely has for him, and would allow the passion to return for the man that stands here before her wearing his heart on his sleeve.

He stares into her eyes and let the corners of his lips curl up. "I love you, need you, and want you. The eternal love that I feel in my heart for you is wild and passionate it consumes me like wildfire." He places his left hand over his heart. "I am truly sorry for what I did and said to you baby. The concern that I have for you of the pain that, I've cause to you at this moment is far more overwhelming than anything that, I've ever been faced with before in my life."

His speech of loving words for her was saturated with syrupy affection.

"I'm crying on the inside." Her weapon aimed directly at his heart. "And your concern -tho touching- is wasted on me."

She took two steps towards the once superb gentleman that had turned into an angst-ridden beast right before her eyes earlier this evening. Aside from his frown and the occasional massaging of his left temple, Jarod had not moved from his position since he came to an abrupt stop.

Calm, cool, and collect he is, as though he has not a care in the world. '_But the high and mighty pretender' sure as hell does_ _whether he wants to face the fact or not 'cause he is gonna pay for his crime_ _by means of a bullet penetrating his skull.' _She thought watching his every move.

For a fleeting moment she glances down at his hand. "Are you gonna' squeeze that trigger, 'science-project'? Or are you just gonna' stand there and _caress_ it?" Her eyes stare angrily back into his eyes.

Needless to say, Jarod's, desire tonight is to live to see many more tomorrows. To have the chance to make his dreams come true. One of those dreams is to have, to hold and to love a child…his child.

Her 5'9" body entices him so much so that, he is pass the point of no return for this reason a roughish grin hovers on his face.

"How 'bout I lay this weapon down and caress you instead?"

"How 'bout you bend over and kiss your sorry ass goodbye?"

"I prefer to remain upright."

Both of their weapons remain pointed at each other. Their stance steady, eyes locked together each participating in the recurring role of their enchanted 'cat and mouse' game.

"Mmmm…makes me feel all_ warm and_ _tingly _inside anxiously awaiting the crucial moment to see what your eyes will have to say to me just before you take your last breath." She tightens her grip around the handle of the weapon held in her right hand.

Her right finger applies a slight pressure to the trigger. Her left hand releases the grip that is has beneath her right hand, brings her hand up and pushes several strands of hair away from her face then, tucks them behind her ears.

The pain that she feels inside of her heart with regards to her chaotic life is to unbearable for her to cope with any longer. Her hand covers her mouth to hide her now trembling lips and closes her eyelids, but the tears plainly find a different way to escape and trickle down her cheeks.

Jarod's eyes brims with tears, his heart aching for her, as does his arms ache to gentle cradle his love within them. Gradually he takes numerous steps towards her with the desire to close the twenty-five foot gap between them then, stops when his love opens her eyes.

"Please, baby, put the weapon down…." He is interpreted.

"Like hell I will!" Disregarding the tears on his cheeks.

Although his love has a weapon aimed at his heart, he is in awe of have quickly she instantly brings an end to her moment of weakness, swatted the tears away and sucked in a mouthful of air.

"Life seems so meaningless…blue and cold." The words express how she feels about her life.

They gaze into each other's teary eyes.

"Life can also be so fulfilling…beautiful and warm." He enlightens her with a sincere smile on his face.

"Love never really happens at all for those who choose to become involved with one whom has ties." She exhales nosily.

"From the moment one is born they automatically have ties regardless of their environments. For some children their life is fill with compassion, tranquility, and warmth given that, their parent's, families have the same outlook on life." An imaginary mask covers his face to hide the torment that causes pain and trouble for him.

She rolls her eyes at the elusive 'Pretender', a genius who has the ability to become any one that he wants to be. The extreme dislike that she feels for him tonight rides atop the crimson tide coursing through her veins.

"News bulletin, Jarod! I'm not in the mood for your psychoanalysis bullshit today!" She make known to him.

He ignores her remark, breathes in and slowly zigzags across the floor towards his love, and continues. "While at the same time there are children whom have the misfortune of having their life fill with misery and pain by people fill with malice the same as of their parents' intricate lifestyle. You and I fit into that category baby." He sighs with tears clouding his eyes.

Jarod watches her slowly turn her head away from him along with allowing her right arm and hand collapse to her side.

"You as I do know the lessons that are learned from pain make us stronger. We cannot change the past, as I cannot alter what I did and said to you. There aren't any words to my knowledge that can express what I feel in my heart for you. Expect for I love you so much so that, I would climb the highest mountain and swim the deepest ocean just to get to you." He enters her personal space.

Her free trembling fingertips eliminate the lone teardrop resting on her right cheek. Merely three people in her life have the privilege of entering her personal space, for others she would behead them on the spot.

"You're so tired, angry and confused that you don't have a handle on your emotions right now." He smiles at her, gentle lays his left hand on hers and slowly slides the weapon out of her hand then, inserts it behind the waistband of his jeans.

Thunder rumbles overhead across the darken sky as they gaze deeply into each other's eye.

"Does it matter?"

"It matters to me."

She immediately takes two steps back when, Jarod, brings his hands up alongside her face.

"I can totally relate to the reason as to why you don't want me to lay a hand on you…"

She hates the way that, Jarod, looks at her with those damn puppy-dog eyes of his just like a dog would do when, begging their master for a treat. _'It ain't gonna happen!'_ She thought.

She enters his personal space, arches one eyebrow and places her hands on her hips. "Don't let me be misunderstood, Prodigy. What I want is for the 'cat and mouse' game between us to end because I want you out of my life! And I also want to do drink until I can't feel feeling anymore." She then, backs out of his personal space and turns around.

His head feels like it would explode any minute now from the recurrent severe headache. His heart in agonizing pain over another cold rejection, both flanks his face distort by pain.

He boldly stared at the back of her head while she walked away from him headed toward to the door to exit the building.

Out of the blue, came an explosive bolt of lightning so deafening that, it suffocated any sound that was made by anyone or anything beneath its path.

Her right hand quickly covered the right side of her neck. The area effected with a fiery sensation as if a scorpion had dropped onto her neck, jabbed its stinger through her skin, and injected its poison into her body.

Not true.

Her assailant, Jarod, had restrained her arms and body within his arms; in addition he also pressed his body and legs against her backside.

Her head rests back against his left shoulder, his cheek touches her cheek, and he waits for her to succumb to the narcotic.

Seconds before darkness takes her into its custody "Why, Jar…?" she now unconscious, a prisoner of darkness.

"Because, Morgan, you belong to me."

TBC


End file.
